El Problema con los mejores amigos
by RayearthFan
Summary: Traducción de la Historia "The Problem with the best friends". Capítulo 3: Presea y Ascot han ideado un plan para separar a Clef y Umi... ¿será que les funcione?
1. Capítulo 1

_Hola a todos! Bueno este fic realmente no es mío, es de Moczo y yo solamente lo he traducido al español para que más personas podamos disfrutar de él. Me pareció muy gracioso y entretenido ^_^ así que por eso le pedí permiso para utilizar su fic, espero que a ustedes también les guste, traté de conservarlo casi como el original. Dejen reviews para ver qué les parece la historia y yo se los comente a la autora, es su primer fic de Rayearth y es la primera vez que traduzco así q no sean tan duros ^_^_

Capítulo 1

Hikaru se encontraba tarareando "Ahí viene la novia…" mientras las tres Guerreras Mágicas estaban descansando en la gran sala de estar que unía sus habitaciones. Estaban revisando todas las revistas de bodas que habían traído de contrabando de la Tierra, _mirando posibles vestidos de novia_ para la próxima boda de Fuu y Hikaru; no, no entre sí (aunque eso fue lo que Caldina pensó al principio ^_^¡) sino con Ferio y Lantis respectivamente. Era la boda doble de ensueño que ellas habían acordado desde que se enteraron que se habían comprometido casi al mismo tiempo.

Solo había un problema con dicha "Boda Perfecta" (lo cual no la hacía perfecta), y era la joven de cabellos azules que miraba entusiasmada las revistas, mientras se sentaba en el suelo. "Mira Fuu, ¡este se vería _perfecto_ en ti!" comentó alegremente, sujetando la revista de tal forma que la rubia pudiera verla.

Ambas, Hikaru y Fuu, tuvieron que admitir que Umi estaba haciendo muy buen trabajo al ocultar su decepción al hecho de que sus dos mejores amigas se casarían mientras que ella no; de hecho, la única prueba de su decepción era una depresión casi inconsciente que Umi emanaba, como si fuera parte de su aura y no de su personalidad.

Ciertamente ellas no lo estaban imaginando solo porque querían que su boda doble fuera una triple.

"Es muy lindo, Umi", dijo Fuu tranquilamente, mirando hacia el vestido en cuestión. "Pero creo que se vería mejor en _ti_, tus piernas son un poco más largas". Umi se sorprendió por el comentario: "¿Conmigo? ¡Pero no voy a casarme!"

En ese momento, Fuu afirmó mentalmente para sí misma: _¡Pero lo harás!._ "Seguramente algún hombre ha llamado tu atención", afirmó dulce e inocente, "¡Y seguramente has atrapado la atención de muchos hombres en el castillo!"

Umi resopló, su cara tornándose rojo brillante. "¡Esto se trata de ti y Hikaru!" exclamó defensiva. "¡Ustedes van a casarse y será magnífico!"

"¿Saben qué?" Dijo Hikaru pensativamente, cambiando la conversación, "Me encantan los panqueques".

El silencio cayó sobre las otras dos chicas.

"Estoy segura de ello", respondió Fuu.

Umi sacudió su mano como alejando de su mente el extraño comentario de Hikaru. "De todas maneras, no te preocupes por mi Fuu, porque yo no lo estoy. Ahora, ¿qué te parece este?"

Y así, Fuu empezó a ingeniar planes secretamente.

------------------------------------------------------

"¡Necesitamos unir a Umi con alguien!" dijo Fuu a Hikaru y Ferio, quienes habían sido arrastrados a sus planes".

Hikaru estaba comiendo los antes mencionados panqueques con una mirada inocente en su cara. Ferio gimoteó. "Fuu, querida" dijo a regañadientes, "Por mucho que quieras tener una boda triple, ¡no puedes _forzar_ a Umi a comprometerse con alguien!".

Un término para describir a una mujer que había estado perfectamente bien en un momento, pero que se transformó en una extraña bestia egocéntrica a partir de la planeación de su boda es "_Bridezilla"_. Umi había mencionado la palabra una vez a Clef, quien por si mismo relacionó el término con la imagen de Fuu.

"Claro que puedo", dijo con una sonrisa recatada.

Incluso Hikaru se sentía nerviosa ante su actitud.

"Ella pudo haber rechazado a Ascot, pero no significa que él esté fuera de la carrera", continuó Fuu. "Y si así lo fuera, ¡tiene que haber _alguien_ a quien Umi le tenga cariño! Incluso si esto significa que tenga que hacer que Clef haga una poción de amor para que se enamore lo suficientemente de alguien como para casarse con él".

"Creo que el Consejo me está llamando", habló Ferio rápidamente antes de salir corriendo.

"¡Así que primero la encontraré, y entonces la relacionaré con el soltero más adecuado para ella! O de ser necesario, _hacer_ a algunos solteros elegibles para ella". Fuu apretó su puño en un gesto de determinación.

Hikaru sonrió y asintió, no teniendo idea de lo que estaba pasando.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuu siempre había sido una chica inteligente. Siempre obtenía la más alta calificación en su clase, cierto, pero tenía otra forma más sutil de inteligencia, tan buena como la primera (como ejemplo, Ferio una vez le explicó a Lantis que admitía que siempre tenía la sensación que Fuu de algún modo lo timaba cada vez que hablaban, aunque no pudo especificarle cuál podría ser el caso. (Cuando peleaban, Fuu simplemente sonreía dulcemente). Ella no era alguien que abandonara una buena causa - incluso si la causa en este caso fuera conseguirle a su mejor amiga una cita o asegurar su propia boda ideal triple - y como tal, fue sutilmente a sacarle información a Umi mientras las dos trabajaban pintando de rosa un pasillo (el color original había sido verde por idea de Ferio, pero Hikaru lo había estrangulado, mientras gritaba convenciéndolo de esta manera: "¡EL PILAR LO QUIERE ROSA!").

"Umi" le preguntó Fuu dulcemente mientras remojaba la brocha en la pintura rosa pastel. "Tengo una pregunta que he querido hacerte desde hace algún tiempo. Ascot una vez te confesó sus sentimientos, pero lo rechazaste, ¿cuál fue la razón?".

Umi quedó pensativa y paró de pintar. "Es muy joven", finalmente respondió despacio, como si fuera la primera vez que pensara en eso.

Un hecho poco conocido sobre Fuu era que su cerebro tenía su propio cuaderno de notas. Ella comenzó a tomar apuntes internos.

_Umi quiere a alguien:_

_Mayor que ella;_

"Quiero decir, sé que _parece_ de mi edad, pero aún no puedo dejar de pensar en él como ese niño al cual le di una bofetada". Sonrió melancólicamente. "Además, por mucho que me halague su transformación, es muy alto. En realidad me gusta ser la más alta".

Más bajo;

"Eso me hace sentir especial, como si yo tuviera el poder". Su sonrisa melancólica cambió a algo un poco más sádica.

Que le tenga miedo;

"Pero al mismo tiempo, es también completamente… um… no quiero decir 'subordinado', pero ¡nunca me riñe! ¿Dónde está lo divertido en eso?"

3a. Dispuesto a desafiarla, pero que al final ella siempre gane.

"Eso no suena como una relación sana, Umi" advirtió Fuu.

"¡Y tú lo dices! ¡Todos sabemos quien lleva los pantalones en tu relación con Ferio! Bueno," se corrigió, "está bien, tu usas faldas y el viste pantalones, pero sabes a lo que me refiero".

Fuu rió en silencio. "Supongo. ¿Qué hay acerca de su ocupación? ¿Te resultó insatisfactoria?"

Umi sacudió su cabeza antes de empezar a pintar. "No; No tengo nada en contra de los magos. De hecho, ¡mejor que sea un mago a un guerrero! ¡Así no tengo que probarme peleando contra él!".

Preferentemente mago

"Además no me gustan los castaños" continuó, "El cabello claro es más mi tipo. No sé, es un extraño gusto personal".

Con cabello claro

"Esto es tan aburrido", de repente lloriqueó. "De todos modos, ¿cómo me metí en esto? Y recuérdame gritarle a Hikaru por hacernos pintar esto de rosa. ¡¿Soy yo o ella ha estado actuando muy extraño?!".

Fuu se encogió de hombros y empezó a pintar de nuevo. "Siéntete libre de ir a hacer otra cosa" le dijo dulcemente, "No me importa".

"Muy bien, iré a dar un paseo – regresaré". Umi salió.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Fuu, Hikaru y un muy aburrido Ferio (quien brevemente se preguntaba cómo era que nunca tenía algo que hacer cuando Fuu necesitaba a alguien que escuchara sus aterradores planes) miraban fijamente un pizarrón con la lista que Fuu había hecho del hombre perfecto para Umi.

"Así que… ¿a quién conocemos que sea mayor que ella, bajo de estatura, que le tema pero que esté dispuesto a desafiarla en ciertas cosas, con inclinación hacia la magia y cabello claro?" Preguntó Fuu observando la lista con una mirada de perplejidad.

A pesar de toda la inteligencia de Fuu, solo tenía suficiente sentido común como para llenar una cuchara de té. (Umi le echó la culpa al hecho de que era una rubia natural).

"No sé" Hikaru suspiró, con la misma mirada en la cara.

Ferio miró fijamente a las dos chicas de tal manera que cuestionaba su sanidad. "¿Es en serio?" preguntó.

"No puede tener a Eagle; ¡él es mío!... Bueno, ¡en parte!" reclamó Hikaru.

"Eagle tiene el cabello adecuado, y el temor, pero nada más" afirmó Fuu pacientemente, "Él podría ser el mejor".

"Me voy", refunfuñaba Ferio mientras lo hacía.

"Así que, ¿a quien conocemos que sea mayor que ella?" Fuu preguntó.

"¡Muchas personas!" exclamó Hikaru.

"¿A quién conocemos que sea más bajo que ella?"

"¡Muchas personas!"

"¿A quién…? en realidad, eso no nos está ayudando en absoluto Hikaru"

"Oh... ¿tenemos algunas galletas?

"… … … "

"¡Qué! ¡De verdad, es una pregunta!"

"… … … ve y encuentra algunas."

"¡Yay!" Hikaru saltó hacia afuera.

"¿Qué le pasa? Oh bueno. Un mago que sea mayor y de baja estatura", Fuu murmuraba, mientras sobaba su barbilla.

"¡Yummy!" exclamó Hikaru de nuevo, regresando con algunas galletas. Le dio una a Fuu quien comenzó a mordisquearla pensativamente.

"¡Oh! ¡es cierto, Clef!" exclamó Ferio, girando su cabeza y mirando a su prometida, quien todavía estaba considerando la propuesta.

" ¡¿Clef?!" exclamaron las Guerreras Mágicas al unísono.

"No sé…" declaró cuidadosamente Fuu, recordando la última vez que los había visto interactuar juntos.

.·º·.·º·.·º·. FlashBack .·º·.·º·.·º·.

"Oye, Umi, prueba esto" dijo Clef, dándole a la Guerrera del Agua una copa llena de un líquido verde. Umi tomó un sorbo e inmediatamente empezó a toser.

"¡Sabe horrible! ¡¿Qué es esto?!"

Clef la miró confundido. "Ehh… ¿no sabe a manzanas?"

"¡No! ¡Sabe a mierda! ¡Literalmente!".

"Ah. Debo haber usado demasiada sangre de grifo. Bueno, si te crece otro conjunto de extremidades, házmelo saber", comentó el Maestro Mago con calma, quitándole la copa y alejándose, "Puede ser reversible si lo tratamos a tiempo. Desde luego, debe ser **antes** de que surjan completamente o…".

"**¿¡QUEEEE!?"**

.·º·.·º·.·º·.

"¡No podremos lograr que ellos dos acaben juntos! ¡Es imposible!" exclamó Fuu recordando la imagen de una muy, muy enojada Umi teniendo que ser contenida por sus dos amigas para que no matara a Clef. "Ellos… él… realmente… ¡sería perfecto para ella!". Fuu afirmó esta última oración sintiéndose realizada.

Ferio asintió alentadoramente... "Bien. Ahora debemos conseguir que _él_ se interese en _ella_, lo cual creo que ya es el caso, solo que es demasiado miedoso para aceptarlo".

"¿Qué pruebas tienes?"

"Bueno…"

.·º·.·º·.·º·. FlashBack .·º·.·º·.·º·.

_Era un período ordinario de informes, y Clef estaba informando a Ferio y Hikaru las actividades regulares que habían llevado a cabo en Céfiro. Ferio tenía que entenderlos como el Rey que era y la manera en el cual las cosas relativas a los impuestos iban a serle pasados pronto, y Hikaru estaba ahí porque era "El Pilar" y en el pasado El Pilar siempre estaba implicada en esos asuntos._

_El problema era que Hikaru estaba mucho más interesada en hablar con Mokona que en escuchar. De hecho, la Guerrera de Fuego estaba tratando de aprender "mokonense", y las dos intercambiaban una serie de Puu puu's una y otra vez mientras Clef trataba de hablar._

"_¿Por qué aún está aquí Mokona?" reclamó Clef, aguantándose las ganas de golpear a Hikaru con su báculo como se lo hacía muy a menudo a Umi._

"_Puu puu puuuu!" respondió Hikaru._

_Clef cedió ante su impulso._

"_¡Auch! ¡Oh, lo siento! Está aquí porque le levantó la falda a Umi otra vez y ella dijo que iba a tener 'una deliciosa Mokona rostizada a fuego lento, aderezada con caramelo y salsa de chocolate, con una guarnición de fresas'. Está aquí escondiéndose conmigo"._

"_¿Desde cuando Mokona es un postre?" preguntó Ferio._

"_Umi piensa que está hecho de malvaviscos" exclamó Hikaru._

"_Bien, claramente Mokona tiene buen gusto" dijo en voz alta Clef, "Pero si va a estar distrayéndote, tendrá que irse". _

.·º·.·º·.·º·.

"¡Tal vez Clef también está hecho de malvaviscos!" dijo pensativamente Hikaru.

"Mis oídos no lo podían creer", indicó Ferio continuando con la historia, "el que Clef haya dicho eso en voz alta. Así que definitivamente al menos encuentra a Umi atractiva".

"Normalmente diría que eso no es suficiente para basar una relación, pero desde que nuestra, y por consiguiente, su boda es en exactamente treinta días, ¡tenemos exactamente treinta días para conseguir que ellos dos se unan y luego comprometerlos!" declaró Fuu.

Ferio miró hacia el cielo. "No sé quién me esté escuchando, pero quienquiera que seas, por favor haz que vuelva a la normalidad después de la boda".

"Iré a ver si Clef está hecho de malvaviscos" dijo Hikaru emprendiendo su aventura.

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Logrará Fuu unir a Umi con Clef??? Logrará Ferio conseguir que su amable y recatada prometida regrese?? Qué le sucede a Hikaru?? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo…

Pues aki les dejo el primer capítulo de esta graciosas historia, espero que les haya gustado ^_^ quiero agradecer de una manera muy especial a Tenshi por su ayuda recibida en la traducción de la historia, muchas gracias por tu apoyo amiga!! Y también gracias a todos los que la están leyendo ^_^ les aseguro que esto se pone mejor ^_^ jejeje, nos seguimos leyendo!


	2. Capítulo 2

_Hola a todas las que siguen leyendo este fic ^_^ Pues aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo con más de las locuras de 'Bridezilla' jajaja, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo…_

Capítulo 2

Fuu presidió rápidamente el armado Consejo de Chicas, que había convocado para este asunto crítico. "Chicas, ¡tenemos una muy importante misión!" declaró.

"¿Dónde está Umi?" preguntó Caldina, mirando a su alrededor.

"¿Chicas? ¿Entonces por qué estoy aquí?" preguntó Ascot, luciendo perturbado.

"Umi es la razón de esta reunión" advirtió Fuu, "Tenemos treinta días para comprometerla y casarla con…"

Los ojos de Ascot brillaron y parecía tan emocionado que estaba a punto saltar de su asiento.

"…Clef".

La luz de sus ojos se apagó. "¿Huh?" preguntó.

"¿Clef?" preguntó Presea, luciendo aún menos emocionada que Ascot.

"¡Awww! ¡Qué lindo!" se enterneció Caldina "Esos dos harían una pareja adorable, ¡incluso si echaran a la mitad de los habitantes del castillo durante sus peleas de pareja! Estoy totalmente dentro, señorita; ¡te ayudaré a unirlos!"

"Gracias Caldina" respondió dulcemente Fuu.

"Manís, manís, no saben a guisantes" cantaba Hikaru.

Primavera soltó una risita malévola.

Acostumbrada a esto, Fuu continuó, "Desafortunadamente, mi primera idea fue que Clef creara una poción de amor, pero no creo que esté dispuesto a tomarla". Dijo con una risita. "Ascot, estarías dispuesto a…"

"¡No!" contestó oponiéndose el joven convocador. Ante las miradas sorprendidas, agregó, "Quiero decir, eso sería, hem… una violación a… la regla 516 del, uh… manual de creadores de pociones mágicas que dice, hem… que las pociones de amor son malas para el hígado de las personas, y bueno… no quiero que el hígado de Clef salga herido. Es decir, Umi es joven y su hígado puede soportarlo, así que podríamos hacer una y dársela a _ella_ y a…".

"Pero a ella le gusta Clef", intervino Fuu. "El punto sería darle una a _él_ para que así se enamore de _ella_".

Ascot lucía como si quisiera cavar un hoyo y enterrarse vivo. "Oh," dijo decepcionado.

"Lo cual es genial, ¡porque no me gustan los guisantes!" continuó cantando Hikaru.

Primavera volvió a reír malvadamente.

"¿Alguna otra idea?" preguntó Fuu.

"¡Yo, yo!" dijo Caldina levantando la mano.

"¿Si, Caldina?"

"Tal vez deberíamos robarle a ambos sus ropas, y luego ponerlos juntos en una habitación ¡y cerrar la puerta con llave!"

"… … … eso es algo extremadamente… atrevido…".

"O…" intervino Ascot, "podríamos quitarle las ropas de _ella_ y_ mis_ ropas, y _ponernos _en una habitación…"

"Esas son un montón de ideas estúpidas" refunfuñó Presea.

"¿Que te sucede, querida?" preguntó Caldina.

"Nada…" dijo Presea, sus orejas tiñéndose de rojo.

"… ¡porque los guisantes son verdes, y no como alimentos verdes!" continuó Hikaru. Había hecho una muñeca con manís y la estaba haciendo bailar.

Primavera volvió a carcajearse malévolamente.

"Primavera, ¿tienes algo que aportar o vas a seguir riéndote siniestramente?" preguntó Fuu.

El hada parecía asustada. "Oh, cierto, Umi y el chico enano. Hem… bueno, ¿por qué no los engañamos para que salgan juntos en una cita? De esta manera tendrán tiempo a solas y podrán platicar. Seguramente, si es lo suficientemente romántica, ¡habrá una confesión de amor!".

"¡Esa es una buena idea!" Afirmó Fuu al mismo tiempo que Ascot y Presea exclamaban lo opuesto.

"Esa idea es buena" dijo Caldina pensativamente, "Pero tal vez si les robamos sus ropas y…".

Presea se acercó a Caldina y golpeó la parte de atrás de su cabeza. La cizetana lucía como si fuera a llorar.

"No, no repollo o apio para mí, ¡porque no como verde! Solo manís, manís, mis únicos amigos; ¡manís, manís hasta el final!" cantó Hikaru.

Primavera rió de nuevo maliciosamente.

"Ok, entonces el plan es empujarlos juntos y desnudos en una habitación, ¿verdad?" preguntó Caldina.

Fuu cubrió su rostro con la mano.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Operación conseguir que Clef y Umi salgan (con ropa) en una cita comenzaba buscando a los dos en cuestión. Lo cual, ciertamente fue más fácil de lo que pensaban, viendo que los dos estaban juntos… besándose, acariciándose y más… en el sillón del estudio de Clef.

"¡MIS OJOS!" gritó Hikaru, huyendo de ahí.

Los culpables de aquellos actos alzaron la vista. Apresuradamente trataron de separarse, lo cual produjo que ambos cayeran al piso. Fuu caminó hacia ellos, sostuvo a una avergonzada Umi por el hombro y físicamente la arrastró fuera de la habitación.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Clef.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De vuelta en la habitación de Fuu:

"¿Cuando sucedió esto? Presea demandó a Umi, quien lucía avergonzada de estar ahí.

Umi recuperó su compostura y puso su mejor apariencia. "Hace un par de semanas. ¡Fue tan romántico!" dijo regocijadamente, "Me llevó a dar un paseo bajo la luz de luna, suavemente me confesó su amor… ¡fue un sueño hecho realidad!"

"¡Awwwww!" dijeron las otras chicas (excepto Presea quien parecía molesta, y Umi, que lucía como si hubiera escapado de una muerte segura. Ascot se había colado en la habitación momentos antes).

.·º·.·º·.·º·.

_Lo que en realidad pasó:_

_Clef contestó al llamado de su puerta y retrocedió. "¿Umi? ¿Estás ebria?"_

_La embriagada Guerrera del Agua contestó tontamente: ¡Sip!"_

"_Vamos entra antes de que alguien te vea" se quejó Clef, arrastrándola dentro de su habitación, "Porqué, ¡cielos!, ¿¡porqué estas tan tomada!?"_

"_¡Porque estoy harta de desearte! Esto es… esto es… ¡un secreto!" rió tontamente Umi._

_Clef dio un largo suspiro. "No deberías estar así por mí, pero espero que sepas que la edad legal para beber en Céfiro es 120 años; si alguien te ve en esta condición… ¡solo imagínate una Guerrera Mágica siendo encarcelada por beber siendo menor de edad! ¡Vaya escándalo que tendríamos en nuestras manos!" dijo Clef con un tono castigador. "¡Entiendo que te refieras a Fuu como la más inteligente, pero seguramente eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que como Guerrera Mágica tienes responsabilidades!"._

"_¡Dios! Ahora mismo luces tan sexy" prácticamente gruñó Umi._

"_Que…" fue interrumpido cuando Umi lo tumbó._

.·º·.·º·.·º·.

"Si", reiteró Umi cautelosamente. "Fue tan tierno y romántico, como un sueño hecho realidad. Todas las chicas sueñan con algo así".

"Oye Presea, ¿que sucede?" preguntó Caldina, empujando el hombro de Presea.

La maestra artesana se levantó. "¡Necesito un chocolate!" dijo. Las otras chicas no comprendieron.

"Como sea, ¿el Mago Maestro y tu ya lo hicieron?" preguntó Caldina con una sonrisa mostrando los dientes, y empujando el hombro de Umi.

A esto, Umi se puso de un color muy rojo. "¡No!" contestó abochornada. "Aún no lo hemos hecho, porque soy una buena chica, y… y…"

.·º·.·º·.·º·.

_Por qué no lo hicieron en realidad:_

_Umi luchaba por quitarle las vestiduras a Clef; el cerebro del mago en cuestión, finalmente se había conectado con su cuerpo y también empezó a tratar de quitarle la ropa a Umi. De repente ella rompió el beso._

_Clef lucía horrorizado. "No me digas que…"_

_Umi parecía pensativa. "Voy a vomitar" dijo con mucha naturalidad._

_Clef la empujó lejos de él. Y como estaban en su escritorio, ella cayó al suelo haciendo un sonido hueco al caer, inmediatamente vomitó sobre su piso._

_Él se cubrió el rostro con su mano._

.·º·.·º·.·º·.

"Si," dijo una decidida Umi, "Voy a casarme de blanco, Oh si".

"Va a casarse de blanco en treinta días" agregó Fuu.

"¿Qué? Fuu, ¡no voy a casarme con él!… aún…".

"Claro que no Umi, claro que no." La Guerrera del Viento le dijo dulcemente, mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

"Y esto es por lo cual lo mantuvimos en secreto" refunfuñó Umi, con una mirada horrorizada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Presea y Ascot estaban molestos por el cambio suscitado en los acontecimientos y la gente molesta tiende a entenderse con las otras molestas. Entonces, los dos se sentaron en la biblioteca, solos en sus respectivos pensamientos pero juntos físicamente.

Finalmente, Ascot rompió el silencio entre ellos. "Así que, ¿por qué estás molesta?" preguntó.

Presea empuñó su mano. "El hombre que amo", dijo con voz ronca, "¡está vuelto loco por una quinceañera!".

Ascot la miró pensativamente. "¿Te refieres a Clef?".

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos: "Cómo…"

"Porque solo hay tres quinceañeras en este castillo, y dos de ellas han estado, como dijiste, volviendo loco a alguien desde hace tiempo, y tú no te habías molestado por eso". Replicó racionalmente Ascot.

"Oh… oh... supongo que tiene sentido. ¿Y cuál es tu problema?"

"¡La mujer que amo está vuelta loca por un pedófilo!" exclamó.

"Obviamente la chica es Umi- todo el que tiene ojos lo sabe- pero ¿un pedófilo? ¿Te refieres a Clef? Porque si es así tendré que golpearte.

"Me refería a Clef" afirmó Ascot.

"¡El no es un pedófilo!" se quejó Presea.

"¿Ah si? ¿Te has dado cuenta que es 50 veces mayor que ella?"

"¡Ella es una caza fortunas!" dijo enojada Presea.

"¡No lo es! ¡Umi nunca andaría con alguien por dinero, ella tiene mucha dignidad y respeto! ¡A ella no le importa el dinero, le importan los sentimientos del corazón y la amistad y… esas cosas!"

Los dos se miraban fijamente con gesto desafiante y brazos cruzados.

Lentamente se miraron entre sí con otra perspectiva.

"Si tú quieres a Clef…" comenzó Ascot.

"Y tú quieres a Umi…"

"Pero Clef y Umi están juntos…"

"Entonces debemos trabajar juntos…"

"¡Para separarlos!" dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Silencio.

"¿De verdad es 50 veces mayor que ella?" preguntó sorprendida Presea.

"El tiene 746 años y ella 15. Haz cuentas"

"… ¡Wooow!".

"Bueno, de acuerdo redondeé, pero casi".

_**  
Notas de la Traductora:**_

_¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, ^_^ si es así háganmelo saber para que siga traduciendo la historia, que al fin y al cabo es para ustedes. ^_^ Nos seguimos leyendo!_


	3. Capítulo 3

_Hola a todas las lectoras que siguen esta historia ^_^ Aqui les traigo ya traducida la 3ra parte, espero que se diviertan leyéndola, porque yo si lo hice ^_^ Saludos a las Clemi Fans, en especial a Tenshi y Serena. _

_Solo recuerden que ni los personajes, ni la historia son mías. Los personajes son de Clamp y la historia de Moczo, yo solo soy la traductora. Que disfruten la lectura!_

Capítulo 3

Umi corría a toda velocidad por el pasillo tan rápido como sus piernas podían llevarla. Su vida, ¡su _alma_ dependía de llegar a Clef antes que alguien más lo hiciera!

Ella irrumpió a través de sus barreras de protección y dentro de su estudio. "¡Corre!" gritó.

El mago la miró interrogativamente, una mano en su báculo y la otra en una copa. "¿Hmm? ¡Oh! Qué bueno que estás aquí, necesito que pruebes…"

"¡No hay tiempo para eso! ¡Tienes que correr! Fuu va a estar aquí y…"

"Guru Clef, Umi, ¡qué bueno que los encuentro!" dijo alegremente Fuu, con su típica sonrisa en el rostro. Umi lucía horrorizada mientras Clef parecía confundido ante el horror de Umi. "Tengo una proposición para ustedes dos. Hikaru, Lantis, Ferio y yo estábamos planeando salir a cenar esta noche, algo así como una doble cita".

Y entonces Clef comprendió.

"¿Les gustaría venir con nosotros?" preguntó dulcemente.

"Yo… bueno…" Clef y Umi se miraban el uno al otro, inseguros de qué decir para librarse de esta. Los ojos de Umi presionaban a Clef a pensar en algo, _cualquier cosa_, pero las palabras e ideas le fallaban ante el impacto de la falsamente dulce y expectante mirada de Fuu. "Suena encantador" respondió poco convencido. Umi parecía querer golpearlo.

"¡Excelente!" dijo Fuu, aplaudiendo de gusto. "¡Vístanse elegante!" se aventuró a decir.

"¡Qué hay acerca de '_Lo siento, tengo que seguir haciendo de este mundo un lugar seguro para que no se derrumbe!' _O tal vez '_Tengo que enseñar a las personas a usar magia' _O…"

"¡No vi que _tú_ vinieras con alguna excusa! Le contestó bruscamente Clef.

Umi lo fulminó con la mirada, pero luego se calmó. "Punto. Espero que sepas _porqué_ Fuu nos invitó desde el principio".

"Algo infame, no lo dudo", murmuró Clef para sí mismo, cruzando sus brazos pensativamente. "Me parece muy extraño, no obstante, que sus intenciones sean claramente malas a pesar de la sonrisa tan angelical y el comportamiento alegre que tiene…"

"¡Quiere que nos casemos!".

Los ojos de Clef se abrieron considerablemente al mismo tiempo que volteaba a verla. "_¿Qué? ¿Casados?_ Pero… pero… pero yo…" de repente parecía apenado, como si recordara con quien estaba hablando.

Umi agitó su mano como restando importancia al comentario de Clef. "No te preocupes; solo tengo quince años, ¡yo tampoco quiero casarme todavía! ¡Pero parece que Fuu va a asegurarse de que no tengamos opción!"

Clef suspiró. "Estás segura que no existe cura para, ¿cómo lo llamaste, 'Bridezilla'?"

"Solo contrayendo matrimonio". Si tan solo pudiera regresar a la normalidad _antes_ de la boda…"

Un silencio reflexivo cayó sobre la alguna vez pareja secreta.

"Aunque, casarme contigo no sería tan malo", Clef admitió encogiéndose de hombros. "Quiero decir, la sola idea de que el Mago Maestro se case es, mientras que no haya precedentes, visto con buenos ojos además de que no está prohibido y tengo que admitir que me gustas más que la mayoría de las personas".

"Eres demasiado bajo".

Él le gritó entrecortadamente en indignación. "¡Dijiste que te gustaba mi estatura!".

"Nos veríamos un poco ridículo juntos, tienes que admitirlo. Si pudieras _sacar un Ascot_ y crecer hasta ser de mi altura, entonces tal vez," se rió maliciosamente, "¡todo el mundo se daría cuenta que el miembro indecente, viejo, asaltacunas de esta pareja eres _tú_!"

Clef la golpeó en la cabeza con su báculo. Ella rió nerviosamente mientras sobaba su cabeza.

Ah, el amor.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" exclamó Hikaru mientras apartaba la vista de su comida; macarrones y queso, algunos dedos de pollo y… "¿_No_ acabo de cantar una canción sobre lo mucho que odio los guisantes? ¡Podría jurarlo! ¡Porque lo hice!

"Simplemente come alrededor de ellos", dijo calmadamente Lantis.

"¡Son _verdes_! ¡Están arruinando _todo_!

Lantis miró a los otros miembros de la mesa – Clef, Umi, Fuu y Ferio – en busca de apoyo. No obtuvo ninguno. Suspiró. _Y todos se quejan de que soy demasiado serio. Si fuera todo menos calmado y serio, muchas personas estarían muertas, _pensó para sí mismo. _No es que quisiera matar a Hikaru, pero si tuviera que deshacerme de esta ira de algún modo, nunca me agradó Ferio y él está sentado justo ahí…_

Mientras tanto, Clef, Umi y Ferio estaban hurgando sus propias cenas con cautela, dándole a Fuu miradas de reojo. La rubia en cuestión sonreía angelicalmente. "¿Esto no es lindo? Dijo dulcemente. "¡Nosotros seis deberíamos hacer todo juntos!" Salir en citas, contarnos unos a otros secretos respecto a nuestras relaciones, casarnos…"

"Fuu, cariño, mi amor," comenzó Ferio, pero evidentemente estaba tan aterrado que no tenía idea de cómo continuar.

Mientras tanto, bajo la mesa:

"¡Es tan aterradora!" admitió Ascot en susurro.

"¡Afortunadamente no creo que le importe _con quién_ se case Umi mientras se case con _alguien_!" admitió de nuevo Presea.

"¿Por qué nos estamos escondiendo bajo la mesa?"

"Porque… porque esto nos ayudará a encontrar una manera de separarlos…" Presea respondió poco convincente.

"Si… eso tiene sentido… "respondió Ascot de la misma manera.

"¡Bueno, evidentemente tenemos que comenzar a planificar mejor! ¡Ahora silencio para que pueda oír!

De cualquier modo:

"Ordeno que los guisante desaparezcan" dijo Hikaru, sus ojos estrechándose peligrosamente. Los guisantes, bajo la influencia de su fuerza de voluntad, desaparecieron. Ella soltó un grito de alegría y comenzó a comer. Lantis dio un suspiro de resignación.

Ah, el amor.

Umi reunió su propia fuerza de voluntad, preparándose para la prueba más difícil que haya tenido que enfrentar.

_Siento mucho esto_, Selece le dijo en su mente.

_Tú contra Fuu 'La Bridezilla', Selece. ¡Si se me hubiese ocurrido que podrías llevártela, ya te habría convocado!_

_Hmm… y puede que tengas razón, pequeña. Windam ha estado fastidiándome para que te insista en que te cases con aquel Mago Maestro para "acabar con esto". Parece muy molesto. Pero tienes que admitir que mi misión para contigo era difícil._

_Por el momento, si. Relativamente, no._

Umi respiró profundamente. "Hey Fuu… Um…" Planeaba decirle _¡Aún_ _no quiero casarme! ¡Ni siquiera hemos salido de la secundaria! ¿Qué pasa contigo y Hikaru?_ Pero lo que finalmente dijo "Sabes, si realmente quieres una triple boda, Caldina y Lafarga realmente están más unidos… Estoy segura que ellos están más, um, dispuestos a casarse ahora que Clef y yo…"

Clef aclaró delicadamente su garganta. Ferio miró a Fuu con una ceja levantada.

"Umi, Hikaru, al baño por favor", dijo dulcemente Fuu, su expresión no cambió mientras se paraba. Umi juró que podía escuchar voces angelicales en el fondo.

Cuando las tres chicas se fueron, sus amados se miraron acobardados entre sí.

"¿Qué le sucede?" Ferio preguntó con escalofrío. "¡Ella solía ser tan dulce! ¡Y siempre quise que tuviera un poquito de carácter, pero esto es el colmo!

"¿Crees que tienes un problema? ¿Han notado también a Hikaru actuando extraño?" preguntó Lantis.

Clef y Ferio se miraron el uno al otro. "Yo no he notado nada extraño" le respondió Clef.

"Luce más alegre que de costumbre, pero…"

_Ven, y una vez más Ferio tiene suerte de que yo sea tranquilo_, pensó Lantis.

"¿No pueden tú y Umi solo casarse?" Ferio le lloriqueó a Clef, "¿Solo por un minuto?"

"Ahora comienza la cosa", Clef murmuró para sí mismo.

En el baño…

"¿Pueden hacer bodas cuádruples?" preguntó Fuu.

Umi deseaba que hubiera una ventana de la que pudiera saltar.

De regreso bajo la mesa:

"¡Lo tengo!" exclamó Ascot, "¡Solo debo convencer a Fuu que Umi y _yo_ nos casemos y Fuu es tan aterradora que podría ser capaz de conseguir que Umi esté de acuerdo!"

"¡Me gusta esa idea!" acordó Presea.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí abajo?" preguntó Clef, mirando detenidamente bajo la mesa. Luego los dos conspiradores se dieron cuenta que todos los hombres estaban observando bajo la mesa, mirándolos fijamente.

"Er… nosotros estábamos…" comenzó Ascot.

"¡Realmente hambrientos, y esperando que cayeran algunas migajas" soltó Presea.

Al sonido de pasos, las cabezas de los tres hombres regresaron a su lugar. Umi se veía horrorizada; las expresiones de Fuu y Hikaru aún no habían cambiado.

"Chicken dingers, chicken lingers, no vienen entre mi y… mi… hey, ¿alguien notó que los _pollos no tienen dedos? _Exclamó Hikaru.

Lantis miró Clef y Ferio en expectativa.

El Mago Maestro se levantó, mirando a Hikaru cautelosamente. "Hikaru, tú has sido… hmmm." Se acercó y trató de tocarla con su báculo. Este se detuvo, como si ella estuviera rodeada por una caja de cristal.

"¿Huh?" ella exclamó.

"Alguien te hechizó" dijo Clef pensativamente. Movió su báculo como si se alistara para golpearla, y el báculo impactó el "cristal", el cual se rompió. "Hmm."

"¡Puedo pensar de nuevo!" exclamó alegremente Hikaru. "¡Me siento mucho mejor! ¡Gracias, Clef!" abrazó al Mago Maestro, quien distraídamente le acarició la cabeza.

"Eso era un "imbécil hechizo". Me disculpo; de haber pasado más tiempo contigo podría haberlo notado más pronto."

"Pero, ¿quién me hechizó?" preguntó Hikaru, dejando ir al mago, "Y," dirigió la mirada a los presentes, quienes se veían avergonzados, "¿_por qué nadie se dio cuenta?"_

"Esto… realmente no hizo mucha diferencia…" admitió Fuu.

"¡¿Qué?!"

Para ilustrar su punto, Clef invocó un cachorrito.

"¡00 UN CACHORRITO!" exclamó Hikaru. Clef puso al cachorro en el suelo. Este movió su cola de alegría y saltó, Hikaru lo seguía de cerca.

"La única con un motivo podría ser Primera", dijo Lantis con su típico tono serio, "Discúlpenme mientras voy a golpearla." Se levantó y salió.

"¡Necesito vacaciones! Murmuró Clef para sí mismo, yéndose también.

"¿Hikaru estuvo hechizada todo este tiempo?" preguntó Umi.

"¿A dónde van? ¡Aún necesitamos discutir mi hermosa boda cuádruple! Aunque todas nosotras estemos de blanco, los hombres pueden vestir con diferentes colores-" empezó Fuu antes de que Umi escapara.

"0o, ¿puedo vestir de verde?" preguntó Ferio.

"Verde y dorado" le respondió orgullosamente Fuu, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a Ferio. "¡Puedo verlo todo en mi mente! Y entonces Lantis puede vestir de…"

Ah, el amor.

Volviendo bajo la mesa:

"¿Así que podemos separarlos usando a Fuu? Dedujo Ascot.

"¿Cómo es que nadie parece prestarle atención a que estemos bajo la mesa espiándolos? Preguntó Presea.

"Aunque todos quisieran que quienquiera que se case con Umi vista de azul, y el azul realmente no es mi color… pero preferiría vestir de azul que verla casada con Clef, ¡de eso estoy seguro!"

"¡Y! ¡Y si _yo_ me caso con Clef, puede ser una boda quíntuple! Esto _seguro_ logra que Fuu esté de nuestro lado! Exclamó Presea.

Los dos chocaron las manos.

"¡Ew, hay goma de mascar aquí abajo!"

Fuu había recibido una carta indicándole que dos de sus amigos podrían arreglarle tener una completamente aún inmanejable teóricamente maravillosa boda quíntuple – a pesar del hecho de que ni Caldina ni Láfarga sabían que fueron involucrados en planes de boda – debería encontrarse con ellos a media noche en el jardín. Hikaru había sido invitada, pero se había rehusado porque aún no había hablando con Fuu o Umi sin enojo.

Como tal, ahí estaba Fuu, pacientemente sentada en la fuente y soñando con cinco hermosas mujeres en blanco casándose con cinco bien parecidos hombres en diferentes colores, aunque aún tenía que decidirse por un esquema de color para Láfarga y Caldina porque Hikaru ya había pedido el rosa como el suyo (muy a su pesar de Latis – se había propuesto como meta personal convencer a Hikaru de cambiarlo a rojo, pero en su actual estado de ánimo no había tenido mucha suerte).

"¡Vino!" se escuchó un chillido detrás de la fuente.

"¡Claro que vino!"

"¡Oh, Presea, Ascot! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!" dijo alegremente Fuu, poniéndose en pie para saludarlos con abrazos. "No tenía idea de que ustedes dos estaban planeando casarse! Ahora, rosa, verde y azul han sido tomados, pero estoy segura de que…"

Presea cubrió su boca con una mano. "¡No, no no! Ascot y yo no vamos casarnos – queremos separar a Umi y Clef-

Fuu dio un grito ahogado bajo su mano.

"Y posteriormente rearreglarnos para que yo me case con Clef y Umi con Ascot!"

Los ojos de Fuu se redujeron pensativamente, y Presea retiró su mano. "Interesante!, dijo en voz alta. "Muy interesante. ¿Qué les hace pensar que su plan funcionará?".

Los dos le sonrieron.

"Tú Fuu", dijo dulcemente Ascot.

**Notas:**

_¿Qué les pareció? Aqui termina el tercer episodio, dejándonos con ganas de saber cuál será la reacción de Bridezilla ante la propuesta hecha por Ascot y Presea, jejeje con esta chica de Anaís ya no se sabe ni que esperar ^_^ Mil gracias a Tenshi of Valhalla por su ayuda en la traducción, d verdad chica, muchas gracias! Y por supuesto recordarles a todos darse una vuelta por la comunidad Clemi FanFiction en Español, donde las CLEMI Fans podrán encontrar una recopilación de las mejores historias sobre esta pareja. Nos seguimos leyendo!_


End file.
